


wet

by shudder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Ficlet, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: Mituna really has to pee.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor
Kudos: 37





	wet

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just need to write pissbloods pissing themselves i guess

Mituna really has to go. Cronus has been keeping him hostage in this corner of the dreambubble for hours with talk of his music, and he’s about to burst. His body feels all tingly, he’s hopping on one foot, fuck he feels so full that he’s practically going to explode. He’d put his hand on his aching abdomen if he wasn’t certain that the piss was going to burst out with any pressure he puts on it. 

Cronus doesn’t seem to notice. “Cronus I. Need. Please,” he tries to say, but he gets ignored. He’s really bouncing up and down now, his hands moving to his crotch, holding in the tightness and pressure that’s built to almost a breaking point. He’s going to blow any second now, his knees squeezing together and feet shuffling. “Hrngh, please,” he mumbles, tears in the corners of his eyes. It’s so painful, he needs to go now, why won’t Cronus let him leave? He’s still talking about something the angels said, but Mituna isn’t listening, starting to roll his hips back and forth, something, anything to keep from peeing all over himself. 

“Cro-“ but it’s too late. All at once, he bursts open, the fabric of his jumpsuit getting drenched and clinging to his skin, a strong-smelling puddle forming at his feet. His body feels warm, the pressure having finally given way, but he’s crying, he doesn’t understand why that just happened or how. He should have just left, he’s such an idiot. His shoes are soaked in the liquid, it smells, and his hands are covered in it from being at his crotch. 

“Holy shit, Tuna. You’re such a fucking mess. You need someone to clean up and take care of you like the fuckin’ reject you are, don’t you?” asks Cronus, Mituna’s horns in his hands. 

“Let go of me! What are you doing?” he shouts, arms flailing. 

Cronus pushes him into his puddle, his whole back getting soaked and sticky with the liquid. It’s deep, there was so much, and now he’s drenched in his own piss. He can’t see through the tears, why is he such an idiot?

The tears streaming down his face are mixing with the piss and he can’t tell which is which and suddenly his face is in Cronus’ crotch. Cronus is hard like the sick fuck he is, and suddenly Tuna’s licking and sucking his bulge. Normally a troll would never let his kismesis’ mouth near his bulge, but Cronus knows Mituna won’t do anything, couldn’t if he tried, so now it’s in his mouth, and fuck is it big. Mituna’s choking, gagging from the smell and the bulge. 

“There ya go, treatin’ ya just like you’re meant to be, huh?” Cronus murmurs, his hands still wrapped around his horns. 

Mituna can’t speak around the bulge in his mouth, just slightly whimpers. Cronus can’t last very long, he’s too sexually frustrated for that, and sure enough after just a few more thrusts into Mituna’s mouth, he’s leaving his genetic material all over the place. Mituna spits it out right back at him. Before walking off, Cronus kisses Mituna’s helmet just a little too gingerly and Tuna flips him off as he goes.


End file.
